


Dude, Why Are You On The Floor?

by youngavengerfeels



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Disney Movies, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, like so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 11:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngavengerfeels/pseuds/youngavengerfeels
Summary: Steve finds a man crying on Natasha's kitchen floor in the middle of the night. He is really confused.





	Dude, Why Are You On The Floor?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm the worst at keeping to a posting schedule. Have this because I am like two weeks late on updating my ongoing

Steve loved being assigned group projects with Natasha. She was scary enough to get people to actually do their share of the work. That was impressive in itself but whenever they had to work on the project outside of class, Natasha would volunteer her house as the meeting place. Steve had kind of assumed Natasha would be the kind of person to not let anyone know where they lived, but she always did have a way of surprising him. 

Natasha’s house was immaculate. The fact that she had a house as a college student was already impressive but the house looked like HGTV had been filming there. Everything was pristine and staged so well. Steve didn't really have an eye for interior design, his method was more of a cluttered chaos, but he could appreciate Natasha’s marble theme. Everything was so trendy with the gold geometric accent pieces and marble decor. 

After a particularly grueling study session for their Advanced International Relations midterm Nat had broken out the vodka. Steve wasn't stupid enough to try and out drink Nat, she was Russian where it counted, but he never really did know how to say no to a challenge. Nat took pity on his drunk ass and offered him her guest room for the night. Steve may have starting crying about how Nat was a real adult with a mortgage and guest bedrooms while he lived in a bug infested shit hole with three other people. He had always been an emotional drunk.

As soon as Nat put him to bed Steve passed the fuck out. He was to dazed to even appreciate how impressive it was for a girl of Nat’s size to drag his huge ass anywhere. 

Steve woke up suddenly to ‘I'll make a Man Out of You’ playing way too loud. Disney wasn't really Nat’s still so Steve was thoroughly confused. The pounding headache did not help at all. Steve managed to roll out of bed and sort of hobble toward the kitchen which seemed to be the source of the noise. Laying on the kitchen was a man, tears streaming down his face shoveling ice cream into his mouth. For a moment Steve thought he was hallucinating but no there really was a man on the floor of Nat’s kitchen crying to a Disney soundtrack. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Steve asked even though what was happening was kind of obvious. Clearly a stranger had broken into Nat’s house and was having a mental breakdown on her floor. He really just wanted to make sure the guy knew what was happening, because admitting there was a problem was the first step. The man jumped at Steve’s voice, which admittedly may have sounded more hostile than he meant because had to almost shout to be heard over the music. How was Nat sleeping through this?

“Who the fuck are you?” The guy asked, sitting up spoon clutched in his hand like a weapon.

“I asked my question first,” Steve demanded. 

“It's my house!” The guy said.

“Um, this is definitely Natasha’s house,” Steve said royally confused.

“Yeah and I'm her housemate, Bucky. Which he means you're the one who needs to tell me why the fuck you're in my house.” Steve was suspicious. Nat had never mentioned having a roommate before and Steve had been over plenty of times and never seen Bucky or any evidence that someone else lived in the house. 

“Nat got me drunk and asked me to stay the night,” Steve explained.

“Oh,” the guys said sounding way more disappointed than was really necessary. “You should go back to bed. Natasha doesn't appreciate her sex buddies snooping around. Might hurt your chances for a call back,” the guy said bitterly while stabbing his carton of ice cream with his spoon. Steve was having a hard time focuses with the music and his headache but was still properly horrified by the implication. 

“Yeah, I'm definitely just Nat’s study partner for Advanced International Relations,” Steve said. He would be lying if he said he had never thought about Natasha in that way, you can't control all your weird dreams, but that didn't mean he had any desire to try and sleep with her. Nat was so incredibly out of his league and he didn't really like her like that. The guy seemed to perk up at that. 

“So just so we're clear, you aren't banging Nat?” Bucky asked. Steve felt his face go red. Even slightly inebriated he still got embarrassed whenever anyone brought up sex. 

“Definitely not,” Steve said very aware of the fact he was being checked out. He wasn't sure how he felt about being appraised by a guy who was still on the floor, clutching a carton of ice cream, tear tracks fresh on his face. Other than that the guy was pretty attractive. You know if you were into the chic homeless look. 

“Well in that case I'm Bucky Barnes. Ignore what you just saw. I was watching Wall-e and got sad about how alone the little guy was. Truest disney’s most depressing opening,” Bucky said going for what Steve assumed was suave.

“You've got to be joking. The first ten minutes of Up is one of the most emotionally charged scenes in Hollywood. Definitely the saddest moment in a children’s movie,” Steve said aghast at Bucky's total ignorance. 

“I've never seen Up,” Bucky admitted. Steve stared at him before promptly turning around and going back to the guest room. Grabbing his laptop he made his way back to the kitchen where Bucky had finally gotten off the floor and turned off the music. Steve was still impressed that Natasha had managed to sleep all of this so far since neither of them was even pretending to be quiet. Steve grabbed Bucky’s hand and all but dragged him to the living room couch. 

“You need to watch Up right now,” Steve demanded manhandling Bucky onto the couch and then dropping down onto the couch himself. He had to press up against Bucky in order for them both to be able to see his laptop screen. He had just seen the man having an emotional breakdown over Wall-E, he wasn’t worried about invading Bucky’s personal space, they were already past that stage. It was weird how anything that happened in the late hours of the night/ early hours of the morning had a way of torpedoing relationships way ahead of their natural progression. 

“Why do you have Up downloaded to your computer?” Bucky asked sounding more curious than judgemental. 

“Sometimes you just need a good cry now and again,” Steve said a little defensively. 

“I don't think I have any room to judge you since you just saw me balling my eyes out on my kitchen floor,” Bucky said with a laugh as he settled into the couch. As the movie started up Bucky offered Steve his spoon. Steve took it and dug into the ice cream which was getting a little too melted. He'd only known Bucky for all of ten minutes and they were already swapping spit.

Steve ended up watching Bucky more than the movie opening to see his reaction. Steve was probably more satisfied at Bucky’s distressed speak when Elle dies. He probably shouldn't get pleasure from watching someone suffer but he did. 

“Why would they put that n a kids movie? Of course Carl never gets over it!” Bucky yelled at the laptop, leaning into Steve who appreciated the weight on his side.

“While I'm glad you two dorks have finally met, I've been trying to get you two in the same room for months, maybe you can move whatever it is that's going on here to a time when people aren't trying to sleep,” and very disgruntled sounding Natasha said from the living room entryway. Almost in slow motion Steve and Bucky turned to look at each other and burst out laughing as sleep deprivation was prone to make people do. “Fucking dorks,” Natasha in an annoyed but fond tone before disappearing back to her room to sleep. 

They watched the rest of the movies pressed up against each other, cooing at the cute scenes and gasping at the suspenseful scenes. Steve had seen the movie a million times but he still felt a jerk in his heart when Carl let the house go to save his new friends. Bucky was a great partner to watch the movie with and Steve was glad he got to be there to experience Bucky’s first time watching it. It was probably the remaining alcohol in his blood stream that made him want to kiss Bucky, but there would be time for that when he was 100% sober. For now he would settle for sharing this experience with his new friend. When the movie ended Steve turned to Bucky expectedly. 

“I concede your point that up has one of the most tragic openings of all time, but I think we have been neglecting the truly most emotionally devastating ,” Bucky said like he was ready to explode he was so sure of his choice. 

“What?” Steve asked not sure of any Disney movie that could top Up for emotional devastation. 

“Toy Story 3”

“You motherfucker. We don’t talk about Toy Story 3.”

“You wanna watch it.”

“Hell yeah.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Liked this fic, consider commenting here or my tumblr, youngavengerfeels.tumblr.com
> 
> Comments motivate me!


End file.
